Binders, folders, portfolios, notebooks and the like are often used by businesses, students, etc. in order to store loose items and provide a convenient carrying device. However, many existing binders, folders, notebooks or portfolios may have limited storage space and may in particular lack storage space on an outer surface of the binder.
The present invention is a binder with a pocket located on an outer surface thereof. In particular, the pocket may be located on, or partially overlap, or at least partially extend along the gusset of the binder. In one embodiment, the invention is a binder including a front cover, a rear cover directly or indirectly coupled to the front cover, and a gusset extending generally between the front and rear covers. The pocket further includes a pocket located on an outer surface of the binder, the pocket at least partially overlapping with at least part of the gusset.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and the accompanying drawings.